Kari, Paranormal Investigator
by Invader Kari
Summary: Dib runs into a Swollen Eyeball Agent, who believes his stories about Zim. This story takes place after my fic, "If Only It Were True" so read that one first, or you will be confused! Reviews are wanted.
1. A Team

Kari, Paranormal Investigator  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 1  
-------------------  
Author's Note: Yes, I admit it... I'm a Dib lover... Anyway.... this story takes place after me other story, "If Only It Were True", so if you haven't read that... I suggest you do... OK? OK. Um, yeah so I've stuck myself in this story *points to title* see? Yes, in the real world, I am a paranormal obsessed teen just like Dib... When I was a little girl, I was convinced that the lights from the airplanes were UFO's :).. I was crazy.... still am, or at least that's what everyone else tells me.... Now, on with the story...  
------------------  
  
Dib walked into the book store, and headed towards the magazine rack. There, he picked up an issue of "UFO Magazine", "Astronomy", and the special edition of US News, "The Mysteries of Science", he then walked to the cash register, paid for the magazines and walked out the store.  
  
Dib had a very large frown on his face... his thoughts on HER... the girl he thought he'd always be with... Bernadette. He was still confused about what happened that day, and had lost hours of sleep trying to solve the mystery. The mystery was still unsolved.  
  
As Dib walked home, his eyes were focused on his moving feet. He walked at a steady beat... his mind lost in an ocean of questions. He swung the bag which held the magazines he just purchased. He then looked up, he was passing by Zim's house. He heard quite a racket coming from the odd house... something was going on in there... Dib dropped his bag and headed towards the door, at that moment a girl with long brown hair, tied in a pony tail, wearing a jean trench coat, and black boots, tumbled out of the house, falling to the ground.   
  
Zim than showed up, he threw a broken camera to the ground, he then yelled, "Gnomes! Capture the girl!" With that, the large lawn gnomes headed towards the girl and she ran out of the yard, stopping at the side walk. She shook her fist, "I'll be back! You'll pay for that camera, it took me two months to save for it!"  
  
Zim chuckled, "THAT was nothing but a child's play thing! Now go! Shoo!" He turned, and went inside.  
  
Dib ran after the girl, "Who are you?"  
  
The girl dusted herself off, "I should be asking who you are? And what were you doing at his house?"  
  
"Well, I'm Dib... I heard all the noise coming from the house... And I being Zim's arch enemy I--"  
  
"Wait, you're Zim's arch enemy?" The girl said cutting in. Dib nodded. The girl smiled, "Agent Mothman."  
  
"You're a Swollen Eyeball?"  
  
"Yes, it is I, Agent Cat Eyes... I thought I was the only kid my age, interested in paranormal.... I read your post on Zim..."  
  
"And you believed me?" Dib asked. She nodded. "So what's your REAL name?"  
  
"Oh sorry. It's Kari. I don't live far... just down the street... so I thought I'd try to get Zim... Well, I failed," she turned and began to walk away.  
  
Dib followed, "So... are you gonna try again?"  
  
"Well, yeah... I guess."  
  
"Well, how about next time we try together, as a team?"  
  
"Sure. As a team." 


	2. Dib Hasn't Gave Up...

Kari, Paranormal Investigator  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
As Dib walked through the door, he heard his sister's voice, "What took you so long? I thought you were just going to the book store..."  
  
"I ran into something..." he said walking up the staircase, which led to his room. He glanced at Gaz who rolled her eyes and returned to her television.  
  
Dib laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He looked at the phone, and sighed. He got up, walked to the phone, and dialed... 555-2244....ring...ring.....ring...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello. By any chance is Bernadette there?"  
  
"No. No there isn't. And I'm getting tired of this young man... call this household one more time and you're in big trouble," they hanged up.  
  
Dib sighed and hanged up the phone. Why did he believe it might work this time? It hadn't all the times he had tried before. "Bernadette..." he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes. He could almost hear her laugh, he could almost see her smile, he could almost taste her lips.  
  
He heard footsteps nearing his door, "Bernadette?" He flung the door open, "Berna--" It was only Gaz.  
  
Gaz gave Dib an odd look, "You still talking about this 'mystery girl'?" Gaz turned, and began to walk away, "Dinner's ready."  
  
Dib frowned, then followed Gaz to the kitchen. 


	3. A Visit

Kari, Paranormal Investigator  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dib read his newly purchased magazines, suddenly the door bell rang. He opened the door to find Kari, "Kari? Uh, hi."  
  
"What's wrong? Did I come at a bad time?"  
  
"Oh no... it's just... I didn't know you knew where I lived...."  
  
"Oh, well...you'd be surprised at what I can do with my laptop," she grinned. There was a short pause, "Uh, can I come in?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry, come on in," Dib said opening the door. He showed her to the couch. They sat down, "Hmm, you look slightly different from when I saw you the first time..."  
  
"I do?" Kari thought for a while, "Oh, my glasses! See, when I was in Zim's house they fell off... thank God, I had a back up pair, or I wouldn't be able to read my UFO mag!"  
  
"You read UFO magazine too?" Dib asked. She nodded. Dib grabbed the magazine from the coffee table, and showed it to her.   
  
Her face lit up, "Woah, you got the new issue!" Dib handed it to her, she flipped through the pages.  
  
"It's got some new info on Roswell..." Dib said, "Page 32."  
  
"Wow, it's barely the 3rd! How'd you get your hands on it so quickly?"  
  
"Well, I know the owner of the book store, he calls me whenever the new shipment comes in..."  
  
"Woah..." she closed the magazine, and handed it to Dib. She stared at him for a while, then shook her head, as if coming out of a trance, "So... got any plans to capture that Zim?"  
  
"Not any new ones just yet.... I gotta get cracking, it been almost a month!"  
  
"Woah, if there was an alien in my class, I would stay up 24/7 coming up with plans to--"  
  
"Well... my minds been on another subject."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, well... you wouldn't believe me if I told you..."  
  
"Nonsense! Come one, tell me!" she inched closer to Dib, her eyes showed how eager she was.  
  
"Well... uh... a few months ago, or atleast I thought, I uh, kinda met this girl..."  
  
"Oh..." Kari said sounding a little regretful.  
  
"And uh... she disappeared."  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"I don't know. Her house is gone, no one but me remembers her... and it was like it never happened," he looked at Kari, who stood blankly.  
  
"Woah... crazy..."  
  
"Yeah... I know."  
  
"Well.... this girl, did you uh, love her?"  
  
Dib blushed, "... yes." He looked at Kari, who's face turned white. "But uh, I guess I should get over it... she may not have even been real."  
  
"Oh," she looked relieved, "Well, I better go home now. I'll see you later?"  
  
"OK, bye." 


	4. Sweet Bubble Gum Flavor And Something We...

Kari, Paranormal Investigator  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kari threw herself upon the couch, and let out a big sigh. She looked up up at the ceiling, thinking. She thought of Dib, and closed her eyes, smiling. She had feelings for the big headed boy. She loved everything about him, even though she just met him... it was love at first sight.  
  
But this Bernadette.... this mystery girl... he still loved her.   
  
Her smile turned to a frown, and she opened her eyes, "I wonder how serious they were..." she said to herself. Her frown grew deeper, and she reached in her pocket, pulling out a piece of bubble gum, and sticking it in her mouth. The sweet taste of grape pleasantly tickled her lips, and she wondered if that's how it would feel if she kissed Dib. She blew a bubble, that made a loud smacking noise.  
  
Kari hopped off the couch, and walked towards her room. As she walked down the hall, she pulled off her long trench coat. She then reached her room, and tossed the coat on the bed. She sat down at a small desk, and took out a sheet of paper and a pencil. Behind her, she heard a soft "thump". She turned around... her trench coat had fallen. She got out of the chair, and approached the trench coat. She picked it up, and noticed a small piece of paper in the pocket; she took it out and unfolded it. On the piece of paper, it read, "555 - 2244 B.D." she looked at it, puzzled, "I don't remember writing this," she turned it round and round, "I don't remember anyone giving me this number, either..."   
  
She took a seat at her desk again, still studying the small piece of paper; she turned it over. A pink heart was drawn on the back. The paper was torn, as if it was ripped out of a book or something. She put the paper aside, and gazed at nothing in particular, thinking, " B.D. Who has the initials B and D?" She slumped in her chair, "Weird..." 


	5. Scary Giggling Sounds

Kari, Paranormal Investigator  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Kari laid, wide awake in bed. It was a cold late spring night; she closed her eyes, and tried to sleep. A few moments later, she opened her eyes and glanced at the clock that hung on the far wall, it read, "12:55 am"   
  
She sat up, and got out of bed. She walked over to her closet, and pulled out her trench coat, and telescope. She then quietly crept out of her room, down the hall, and out the back door.   
  
Kari looked through her telescope at the beautiful night sky. She sat there, in her night gown, with her trench coat used as a blanket. She then stood up, and stepped on the porch. Her bare feet balanced on the edge of the steps. She raised her arms, and reach toward the sky, as if she could pick every single star out of the sky.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a girl's soft, cheerful voice, "Hello!" Startled, Kari lost her balance, and fell to the ground, landing on her knees. She looked up, and saw no one; she stood up, and brushed herself off.   
  
She sat back down, and looked through her telescope. She then tried to focus it on the moon, but was startled once again by the sound of a girl giggling; the sharp laughter made her jump, and she knocked down the telescope. She twirled around, searching for the source of the sounds, but found nothing. She shivered, not only because of the cold, but because she was a little frightened. She heard the laughter again, but still saw nothing.  
  
Kari scratched her head, confused. She turned around, and saw that her telescope was missing. She wandered through the dark, around the corner of the back yard. There, she saw it on the ground. She walked over to it, and bent over to pick it up. Suddenly, a force pushed her over, she fell to the ground and let out a small cry. She lay there for a while, and heard the same giggle.   
  
She stumbled to her feet, and rushed to the back door. She didn't want to be outside anymore. She jiggled the door knob.... it was locked. But there was no lock on the back door, it had been broken for months. It was as if someone was standing at the other end, holding the door shut. Kari panicked, and begun to bang on the door, "Hello? Anyone!?" She looked through the window above the door, there stood a girl, about her age with long beautiful blue hair, smiling.   
  
Kari yelped and fell backwards. She felt something tugging on her hair and she twirled around, but saw nothing. She heard the giggle again. Kari was really frightened, and she ran out of the back yard, down the street, and towards Dib's house. 


	6. Late Night Visit

Kari, Paranormal Investigator  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Dib sat on the couch of the living room, wearing his pajamas, and watching late night television with the volume very low. Suddenly he heard pounding on the door. He rushed to the door and flung it open, and saw a very frightened Kari...  
  
"Kari?! What is it? What's --"  
  
"Dib! There was this-- and-- This laughing-- It was-- " she stumbled over her words. Dib saw this as a tell tale sign that something was wrong.   
  
He led Kari to the couch, and sat down with her, "Kari, calm down..."   
  
Kari took deep, short breaths, and she squeezed Dib's hands for comfort, "I went outside to look at the stars... and then, I kept hearing this girl's voice.... I...I...I even fell over a couple of times, as if someone pushed me... I... I... I was r-r-really scared, so I tried to get back inside the house, but the door was being held closed by s-s-someone.... A-a-and when I looked through the window... I saw a girl, with blue hair..." she said, her voice shaking.  
  
"Blue hair?" Dib asked. Kari nodded. "Bernadette..."  
  
"What?" Kari released her grip of Dib's hands. Kari thought for a while, "Dib... what was Bernadette's last name?"  
  
"Diego."  
  
Kari's face turned white, "B.D. Bernadette Diego..... Dib! Was her number 555 - 2244?!"  
  
Dib's face was now white too, "Yes. How did you--"  
  
"When I got home, I found that number in my trench coat..." she frowned, "Dib..." she said softly, her voice still shaking, "What's going on?" 


	7. Another Encounter

Kari, Paranormal Investigator  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
All that night Dib and Kari stood up trying to figure out what exactly was happening. They worked early into the morning, and fell asleep together on the couch. Kari snuggled against Dib, who laid perched up on the corner of the couch. His eyes opened sleepily, and he looked down at Kari. He begun to shake her gently, "Kari! Kari, it's morning! We must've fell asleep!" he whispered harshly.  
  
Kari's eyes flew open, "Oh no, what time is it?"  
  
" 7:45 am," Dib replied.  
  
"I gotta get home, before my parents wake up!" she said rushing to the door, "I'll see you later Dib!"  
  
"How about later today?"  
  
"I'll try to make it, bye!" she said flying out the door.  
  
***  
  
Kari sat at the breakfast table and awaited being served breakfast. Her mother sat down at the table, "You slept kind of late," her mother begun, "You're normally up by six."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I peeked into your room around seven..."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You were fast asleep. The covers over your head..."  
  
Kari froze. She wasn't home at that time. She rushed out of the kitchen and towards her room. She flung the door open, and saw Bernadette sitting in her bed, smiling.   
  
Kari screamed, and turned to leave the room; the door slammed in her face. She twirled back around, afraid like never before. Bernadette stood up and approached Kari. Kari couldn't move; she was scared stiff. Finally, Kari worked up the courage to say, "Why are you doing this? Leave me alone!"  
  
"Why am I doing this?" Bernadette said, "I thought you knew."  
  
Bernadette's voice scared Kari even more. She turned to the door, and turned the knob. Bernadette pulled her away, and threw her to the far wall. Kari hit the wall hard and she slid to the ground. "Please. Go away."  
  
"Not until you leave Dib alone."  
  
"What?! Listen Bernadette, he loves you! Not me! YOU!"  
  
"And I want it to stay that way."  
  
"Listen girl... If you think Dib is always gonna love you, a spooky mystery girl, then you're wrong! He's gonna move on sometime!"  
  
"Kari, sweetie?!" Kari's mother's voice said from the other side of the door, "Are you OK?"  
  
Kari looked at Bernadette, then back at the door. She didn't know what to tell her mom.  
  
"Kari? What's going on?" Her mom's voice continued.  
  
"Uh... nothing mom!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Kari looked back at Bernadette, "Yeah." Kari stood up and looked Bernadette in the face, "I'm not afraid of you. I'm going to Dib's house later on today, and no one is gonna stop me!"  
  
"Kari, you are just asking for trouble." Bernadette said, as she watched Kari approach the door.  
  
Kari opened the door, and then looked back at Bernadette, "Fuck you." 


	8. Creepy Stuff and Kari Confesses

Kari, Paranormal Investigator  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Kari approached the door to her room. Her hand reached for the door knob, hesitating a bit. She peered into the room, and saw nothing. She walked in and grabbed her trench coat from the closet. She slipped on the trench coat and walked towards the mirror. As she looked at her reflection, she fixed the collar of the trench coat, "Well, no sign of Bernadette,"she smiled, "Now, to head over to Dib's house and--" she stopped. She felt a sudden jolt enter her body, and felt numb.  
  
***  
  
Dib sat on the couch, reading a book titled, "Dead Mars, Dying Earth". He then heard the door bell ring. He opened the door and saw Kari, "Hi," he said, "Come in."  
  
"Hello Dib."  
  
"So, any more encounters with Bernadette."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, the other night you were being haunted by her..."  
  
"Oh yes... that..."  
  
"Kari, are you feeling OK?"  
  
"Never better. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You're acting kinda weird..."  
  
"Well, nobody's perfect!"  
  
"Funny.... that's what Bernadette used to always say..." Dib stared at Kari with an odd look on his face.   
  
"What?" Kari asked.  
  
"There's something different about you..."  
  
"Oh Dib, you've figured it out haven't you?"  
  
"I have a feeling I have... You're not Kari, are you?"  
  
"That's right, it's me..... Bernadette."  
  
"Bernadette... you've possessed Kari!" Dib exclaimed. "Stop it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What have you against Kari? Just leave her alone."  
  
"What, you in love with the girl?"  
  
"No I love you. No I mean I-- Ugh!"  
  
"So which is it?"  
  
Frustrated, Dib grabbed "Bernadette" and begun shaking her, "Get out of Kari's body!" he shouted.  
  
"Dib! Dib! Dib! Stop!" Kari said, "It's me!"  
  
"Kari?" Dib asked, "Is it you?"   
  
Kari nodded, "What happened?"  
  
Dib let out a big sigh, "This is crazy..." he said sitting down.  
  
"You think this is crazy!? I'm the one being haunted by your freaky girlfriend! I'M the one who was just possessed!" Kari exclaimed. She took a seat next to him, "Dib, no offense, but I cussed at your girlfriend earlier today."  
  
"I don't care... this whole thing is getting out of hand, and besides she's not my girlfriend anymore."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Not after what she's done to you."  
  
"Dib? I'm afraid your love life is even more complex than expected."  
  
"What do you mean? What are you saying?"  
  
Kari took a deep breath, "Dib, I love you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I... I love you. I have ever since I met you in person. I love you."  
  
Dib didn't know what to say; he just stared blankly. He then looked at Kari, as something he'd never seen her as before... as a beautiful angel. Just as he once saw Bernadette. "Kari..." he couldn't finish.  
  
"I know... you don't feel the same way, huh?"  
  
"It's just, I now realize... I love you too."  
  
A big grin spread on Kari's face, and before Dib knew it, he felt her lips upon his. He pressed his back, and tasted the sweet, tickling taste of grape. They pulled away from each other. And looked at each other lovingly for a while.  
  
"Dib, this is just as I thought it would be?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The two of us sharing a sweet tasting kiss," she said. And with that she leaned closer to Dib for another kiss. 


	9. Mystery Solved... Solution Needed...

Kari, Paranormal Investigator  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
"I don't understand why Bernadette would do all this..." Dib said.  
  
Kari shrugged, "Jealousy can drive a person mad," she leaned against Dib, who sat next to her upon the couch, "I just don't wanna be left alone for one second... she's one crazy phsyco."  
  
Dib sighed, "I'm wondering why she left in the first place..."  
  
"Maybe she died, and she's like a ghost or something."  
  
"That doesn't explain why I'm the only one who remembers her."  
  
"Maybe she--"  
  
"Can we just forget the subject?"  
  
"OK then, what do you wanna talk--" she stopped, "Dib, you know that subject you don't wanna talk about? Well, she's standing right behind you."  
  
Dib turned around, "Bernadette! Uh, hi."  
  
Bernadette shook her head, "You enjoy the kiss Dib?" she frowned, "You know what Dib, I was gonna come back, but now--"  
  
"Come back? But how--"  
  
"Dib, you know how I said I never wanted to be human? Well I never was..."  
  
"What!?!" Dib exclaimed.  
  
"Never was there; never existed. I died back in 1902, and roamed the Earth ever since... Saw you, and your fascination for paranormal... All those dates we had, all those moments, they never happened... It was all in your dreams."  
  
"But why?" asked Kari, "Why would you tease someone like that?"  
  
"Why? Because I had to find someone to fall in love with me, before 100 years past. If I did, then I would be alive again, good as new. But then you..." she looked at Kari, "You had to come and ruin everything."  
  
"But you left before I even came into the picture," Kari pointed out.  
  
"Well, I had to find a new place to stay, when they destroyed my home... Before I could come back, in Dib's dreams that is, Kari came. That was the last straw, I was pissed off, so I began to haunt Kari, hoping I would scare her off, but as you can see... I screwed up, and you two are closer than ever."  
  
"Bernadette..." Dib said. He glanced at Bernadette, then back at Kari.  
  
"It's too late now. Tonight at 7 'o clock, my 100 years are done."  
  
"I'm sure we can figure out something..." Kari begun.  
  
"What? You my friend all of a sudden?!" Bernadette snapped.  
  
"Woah girl, calm down!" Kari said.  
  
"Kari, you're the one who--"  
  
"Both of you stop!" Dib exclaimed, "Now, I'm sure if we put our heads together, we can figure out something..." 


	10. Two Girls Fight and Kari Has Doubts...

Kari, Paranormal Investigator  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
The three of them sat at the kitchen table; all were lost in thought.  
  
Kari looked at Dib, and gave him a weak reassuring smile. Dib smiled back, and the two of them looked at each other lovingly. Each thinking of how beautiful the other was. The inched closer to each other, and their lips touched, and the two began to kiss deeply. They were then interrupted by a sudden pound on the table, caused by Bernadette.  
  
"What the hell Bernadette!?" Kari yelled.  
  
"Sorry, my hand slipped," Bernadette lied.  
  
"Yeah, right. That was intentional, and you know it!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right... it was intentional! And that's what you get for stealing my boy--"  
  
"Oh, come on you two!" Dib exclaimed.  
  
"Dib, I try to be nice to Kari, I really do!" Bernadette began, "But she's--"  
  
"Wow Bernadette, I really can see how hard you try!" Kari said sarcastically, "Pushing me, pulling my hair... oh and possessing me! Yup, all the signs of you trying to be nice is right there!"  
  
It was silent for several seconds, then Bernadette said with an angry look on her face, and a calm voice, "You ruined everything. You bitch."  
  
Kari stared blankly, she then got up from the kitchen table, and headed towards the door.  
  
"Kari, wait...." Dib said rushing after her, but before he could catch up to her, she was out the door. Dib turned to Bernadette, who sat still at the kitchen table. Dib then walked out the door, and Bernadette was left alone.  
  
***  
  
Dib ran after Kari, "KARI!!! WAIT!!!"  
  
Kari stopped, and turned around, facing Dib. Her face showed that she was very mad and upset. She stood there, waiting for Dib to catch up. Dib ran up panting, and the two of them continued their walk; Kari slightly leaned on Dib, still frowning. "Dib, " she begun, "Bernadette is out of hand... She's so stubborn and--"  
  
"Kari, just put yourself in her shoes."  
  
"Hmm... I'm about 113 years old and--"  
  
"Be serious."  
  
"Sorry... Dib, put yourself in MY shoes... Pretend you have a crush on someone, then you find out they like you too, but their stupid ex-girlfriend comes and just expects you to stop your relationship."  
  
Dib sighed, "Kari, I see what your trying to say, but--"  
  
"But what? Dib, are you taking Bernadette's side?" Kari said, coming to a halt.  
  
"Well... I..."  
  
"So you are. Dib, do you not love me?"  
  
"Kari, of course I do!"  
  
Kari shook her head, "Dib, it's not that I don't believe you, but I need some time to think about this." She then started to walk away, " I'll talk to you later." 


	11. That Day at the Park...

Kari, Paranormal Investigator  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
4:36 pm  
  
Kari reaches her home. She takes a seat upon the living room couch. She stares at the TV, which is switched off; she is deeply thinking.  
  
Dib reaches his home. He walks through the door to find Bernadette sitting in the same place. He sits down next to her. They are silent.  
  
5:03 pm  
  
Kari stares blankly at the ceiling still thinking.  
  
Dib let out a big sigh, and covers his face with his hands. Neither he or Bernadette have said anything. Bernadette places her hand on Dib's shoulder. Dib pulls away.  
  
5:38 pm  
  
Kari is walking outside, to where is unknown. She kicks rocks and other things that are scattered amongst the side walk.  
  
Bernadette begins to speak, "Dib, I really didn't mean to hurt you." Dib said nothing. "It's just... Well, I didn't want Kari to take you away from me. I'm sorry." Dib looked up at her. "I'm sure she'll come back," Bernadette said.  
  
6:01 pm  
  
Kari sat on a swing, swinging high up towards the gray sky. She closed her eyes and felt the wind blow against her. She thought long and hard. She really loved Dib, but this Bernadette incident made her think again of whether Dib loved her. She opened her eyes and looked around the graffitied park. She remembered coming here as a little girl, but now it was a main place for gangster activity.   
  
Dib sighed, "She still hasn't came back." He looked at the door, wishing Kari would walk through it, flying into his arms.  
  
6:36 pm  
  
Kari walked over to the pay phone, and inserted a quarter. She dialed a number...  
  
The phone rang at Dib's house. It was Kari.  
  
6:49 pm  
  
Dib walked quickly to Gerald Street Park, where he was to meet Kari.  
  
Kari sat on the swing. She heard sirens sounding from down the street.  
  
6:52 pm  
  
Dib heard sirens.  
  
6:57 pm  
  
Kari not only heard sirens, but now gun shots. She heard them coming closer and closer. She looked around desperately. At the far end of the park, she saw a slide. She thought maybe she could use this as a shield, just in case... She jumped off the swing and headed towards the slide.  
  
Dib walked faster and faster to the park. He had a gut feeling something was going to happen.  
  
6:58 pm  
  
Kari ran as fast as she could. As she ran faster and faster. The gun shots grew louder and louder. She was less then five feet away when...  
  
Dib heard the scream of someone so familiar. He feared for the worst, and began to run full speed.  
  
6:59 pm  
  
Dib ran up the hillside. He looked down at the park, and saw something so horrifying... he ran down the hill as fast as he could.  
  
7:00 pm  
  
Dib reached the park. He stood there, scared stiff. There, at slide, was a car wreckage of numerous vehicles and cop cars. He looked around, and found Kari. He ran to her. She was sitting strait up, on the ground, staring blankly at nothing in particular. She looked scared and shocked like never before. Dib began to shake her, "Kari, are you all right? Did you get hurt?" She said nothing. Dib quickly looked her over to see if she was harmed; she seemed to be OK. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I.. I.. was running towards the slide, and--" she was shaking like crazy, "I thought I was heading towards safety, when I looked up and saw the cars coming towards me... I screamed, and then..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She saved me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bernadette." 


	12. Bernadette's Gone

Kari, Paranormal Investigator  
By: Kari T.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Author's Note: It looks like this is the last chapter. Very short. Please review.  
  
Dib helped Kari to her feet, "How?" he asked.  
  
"She pulled me outta the way.... then... disappeared."  
  
"Oh my God," Dib looked at his watch, "7:02 pm.... she's gone." The two of them looked at each other for a while. Then Dib said, "Let's go home."  
  
***  
  
Kari awoke in the midnight. She sneaked out the back door, and stood where it all started. She balanced on the steps of the porch. A strong breeze made her loose her balance, and she stumbled off the steps. She heard that same giggle, but instead of getting scared or mad or jealous.... she smiled.  
  
The End. 


End file.
